percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Demigod Girl: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Having Faith (Animalandia) Laika looked at her companions- one of whom was called Lilith. From the very moment Laika saw her, she knew instantly that this girl was a daughter of Apollo. She had the same features as Ricky- blonde hair and those eyes that glowed like the sun. And the aura that she gave out; it was both powerful and beautiful, like the sun on its way towards the sky. Lelia, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Lilith. She was beautiful, but her eyes and aura told a different story than Lilith's...The boy, Josh, on the other hand was really annoying. “Are we there yet?” he asked. “No, and stop asking every five minutes!”Laika yelled at him, his annoying voice having finally got to her. Instead, he only rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Gorilla.“ Josh said, rolling his eyes. “That’s it! Don’t you ever call me a Gorilla ever again! You know, you should be glad I’m helping you! “ She yelled at him. “Why did you helped us?” he asked in a mocking voice. “Hmm...let's see...oh wait. I know! Because you’re too weak yourself to take on the guards, if something goes wrong." Laika unstrapped the bow on her back and hit Josh’s head with it. “Shut up.” Apparentley, Laika thought, that did the trick, because he never spoke another word until they reached Elysium. Elysium was beautiful, unlike the Fields of Punishment or Fields of Asphodel. There were towering, white marble and golden houses everywhere, and the heroes seems to be living normal lives...Oh, Laika thought, did I lived here back when my soul was waiting to be reborn? What was Floria’s life back then? “We’re here.” she told them. “So, how are we going to find the one who has the power over time in'' this'' place? I mean...aren’t there thousands of heroes living here?” Lilith asked Lelia. “I know I’m not part of this dramatic quest that you have, but I think the guy you're looking for isn't dead. So, I suggest you ask the spirits if they met a guy running around, confused and practically human." Laika suggested to them. Lelia nodded and went towards the nearest spirit she could find, asking her if they had seen someone who wasn't truly dead running around. “Oh, you mean Eric?," one spirit of a woman replied. "He has been visiting here for the past few days; from what I heard his mother died in a war and he likes visiting her. If you’re looking for him, he’s probably by the lake.” The woman said. “Is he the only boy you saw? No one else?” Laika asked, hoping that she had seen her brother, Ricky. “I’m sorry Miss, but I've only seen Eric, and I doubt another boy has been here.” Laika looked at the shining gold bracelet on her arm; it was the last thing Ricky had ever given her. With a smile on her face, she followed Lilith, Lelia, and Josh towards the lake. The lake was massive, filled with sparkling clear water, and shaded by the large fronds of the palm trees. The sand on the beach was as white as snow, and heroes dashed about, enjoying their afterlife. There, they found Eric sitting next to his mother. He had curly, light brown hair and his eyes sparkled like gold. He was about as tall as Laika, and she had to admit- he was kind of cute. “Are you the son of Chronos?” Lelia asked Eric as they approached. “Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Eric said quickly, darting his eyes inbetween the four of them. "I promise, I did nothing wrong in the space and time continuums.I-I absolutely didn’t go back into the past just to buy some one-time-only burritos.” He explained, a literal expression of fear plastered onto his face. The three of them laughed (except Lelia). “You went back to the past just to buy some burritos? That is absolutely epic, Eric.” Josh complimented. "Oh...uh...thanks? Wait...how do you all know my name?” Eric asked, putting a protective hand over his mother’s, ethreal, misty body. “Well, we talked to a spirit over there, and she told us that you’re the only living boy in Elysium and...pretty much all the spirits know your name.” Lilith explained. “So..do you need anything, or do you just wanna bug me?” Eric asked, rubbing his temples in frustration. “We need your help to go back in time, Eric. If we don’t go back in time, Lilith will fade away and in the blink of an eye...maybe we all will. The past is curently being screwed over,” Leila said. “I will help you... under one condition. I demand to know all your names and to know that you will not tell Hades that I’m secretly visiting my mother every month.” Eric said, a serious, firm expression now replacing the fearful one he had obtained only moments earlier. “Sadly, Eric dear, that contract is invalid, because you five are going to the palace...with me.” Laika, followed by the others, turned to see a beatiful, yet scary, woman standing behind them. Her hair flowed down her back in black streams and her eyes were as black as night. Her skin was so pale, it could've been mistaken for parchment, and her fingernails were long and sharp, painted over with blood red nail polish. In her hand was a black apple, steam rising off of its glossy surface. There was no mistaking who this beauty of the Underworld was: Persephone, Queen of the Dead''.'' The moment Laika opened her eyes, she found that they were standing right in front of Hades’s throne. The throen was made of the bones of dead humans and animals, the wails and cries of their spirits still resonating from the base of the seat.. “Demigods, Demititan, and Demiprotogenoi...all here in the Underworld? You five really can’t wait to die, can you?” a deep, dark voice asked from above them. Looking up, Laika met eyes with a fierce, tall, dark-haired figure. He was bulk, drapped in a flowing black toga with rotted, black laurels in his curly hair. A pronged staff rested in his left hand, a celestial bronze helmet in the other. Hades, Laika thought, Lord of the Dead. “Eric," Josh hissed, whispering in his ear. "This would be the ''perfect ''time to do some of your time-travely magic, or whatever, and transport us the hell out of here...” Josh whispered to Eric. “Whispering I see? Do you really think I can’t hear you?” Hades laughed, the chuckel vibrating the throne room intensley. "This is my domain, demi-beings. I live here. Nothing you do or say goes unnoticed. So, if you think-." But before Hades could finish his sentence, Eric raised his arms and there was a flash of purple light. A giant, swirling, windy vortex appeared infront of them, and Laika saw Josh and Lilith dissapear into the vortex, followed by Leila. Suddenly, Eric's hands were around her waist and, though Laika felt the need to scream for him to let go, she felt a sudden urge of liking and saftey from him. Blushing and- hoping he couldn't see her- she let him sweep her off her feet, and they jumped into the portal. As the hiss and hollar of demons and Persephone dissappeared behind them, everything went black... Next Chapter: Chapter 3: The Great Revolt (Josh- Son of Hyperion) Category:A Demigod Girl